Wings of Earth
Welkom bij dit verhaal, ik hoop dat je het leuk gaat vinden. Veel leesplezier! Samenvatting De 13 jarige Linn leeft een primitief bestaan in een kleine hut met haar kat Vuur. Ze vind het allemaal prima tot dat ze Skye ontmoet. Die laat haar zien dat er veel meer is dan Linn ooit had kunnen dromen... Hoofdstuk 1 De grijze wolken leken zich te vermenigvuldigen en uiteindelijk besloot Linn dat ze beter naar huis kon gaan voor dat de regen zou losbarsten. Nou ja, het was maar wat je "huis" noemde. Eigenlijk stelde het niet veel meer voor dan een kleine hut, met een dak dat dreigend scheef hing. "Wat maakte het ook uit" murmelde Linn. Meer dan een bed, een pijl en boog en wat hout had ze ook niet echt nodig. Ze stapte naar binnen en gooide de deur hardhandig dicht. Linn ademde diep uit. Het enigste wat ze hoorde was het gefluit van de vogels buiten, het geknisper van blokken hout in een korf en het zachte gespin van haar kat Vuur die kopjes tegen haar been gaf. Linn aaide hem over zijn kop. "Ik weet het, je zit bij me te slijmen zodat je wat te eten krijgt." Grapte ze. De meesten zouden het raar vinden dat iemand tegen een kat praatte alsof het een mens was. Het kon Linn eigenlijk niks schelen wat de "meesten" vonden. Vuur begon luidruchtig te miauwen. Linn keek hem aan "Oh ja, was ik je bijna vergeten." Ze liep naar buiten en luisterde naar het gekibbel van water dat tegen de oever klotste. Ze boog zich over een enorme steen en pakte met haar hand een rieten mand die tussen de koele stenen was verstopt. Ze opende hem en haalde er een grote vis met zilveren schubben uit. Ze sloot de mand en stopte hem weer terug tussen de stenen zodat het vlees en vis gekoeld zou worden en langer goed zou blijven. Linn liep snel weer naar binnen en spietste de vis aan een scherpe tak om hem daarna op het korf tussen het knisperende hout te leggen. Naast haar bed lag een klein, simpel houten bureau met een stoel waar houtschilfers van af vielen. Linn ging zitten op de stoel opende haar schrift en pakte een pen. Ze sloot haar ogen en dacht na. Ze drukte de punt van de pent op het papier en begon te tekenen. Op zoek naar inspiratie draaide ze zich om en zag Vuur met zijn ogen op de via gericht, wachtend tot hij klaar was. Katten konden natuurlijk ook gewoon rauwe vis eten, maar Vuur had toch echt een duidelijke voorkeur voor gebakken vis. Als Linn haar pen op een papier drukte kwamen de prachtige tekeningen bijna vanzelf. Ze maakte de contouren van Vuur en tekende daarna de Vuurkorf. Haar bureau was leeg op een schrift, een pen en een klein houten kistje na. Ze opende het doosje en pakte er een zilveren, kettinkje uit. De hanger was opgesierd met kleine roosgeslepen diamantjes. Heel even sloot Ze haar handen om het hangertje. Het was prachtig en bovendien betekende het voor Linn nog veel meer. Het was het enigste wat ze nog van haar familie had. Ze dacht terug aan die verschrikkelijke dag. Ze was 3, maar ze herinnerde het nog als de dag van gisteren. Ze zat thuis te spelen met haar speelgoed. Toen kwam iemand binnen, hij pakte haar op en gaf haar aan een oudere vrouw die haar mee naar een klein huisje aan de rand van de stad meenam. Ik vroeg waar mijn ouders waren. Ze keek mij pijnlijk aan en zij dat mijn ouders dood waren gegaan bij een ongeluk. Ik weet niet meer hoe ik daar op gereageerd heb. Misschien was ik gaan huilen of misschien begreep ik het niet helemaal. In ieder geval toen ik 11 was liep ik weg. Ik had ruzie met de oude dame en was weg gerend. Zo ven ik hier bij deze oude hut beland. Je vraagt je cast af hoe ik dan aan Vuur kwam. Hij kwam op een stormachtige avond met zijn klauwen op de deur krassen. Ik opende verbaast de deur en zag hem mij angstig aan kijken. Ik hoefde niet lang na te denken en tilde hem op naar binnen. Ik verwachte dat hij wel weg zou gaan, maar hij bleef. Linn zuchtte. De zoute, rokerige geur van gebakken vis. drong zich in haar neus. Ze draaide zich om en haalde de vis voorzichtig van de korf. H2 De beste tijd om te jagen was altijd s'ochtends. Al haar zintuigen weren op de proef gesteld. Ze moest haar prooi zien, voelen, ruiken, horen en ja, uiteindelijk ook proeven.haar ogen vingen een flits op. Ze spande haar boog kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en... Iemand kuchte. Linn draaide zich boos en geschrokken om. Normaal was hier niemand. Achetr haar stond een meisje. Ongeveer van de zelfde leeftijd als Linn. Ze droeg een slordige vlecht die over haar schouder hing. "Je hebt mijn lunch weggejaagd!"Riep Linn boos. Het meisje keek haar licht spottend aan. "Tja, jammer dan" linns bloed kookte onder haar huid, maar ze beheerste zich. Ze had nog maar een paar keer mensen hier gezien. Voornamelijk gezinnen, die de stad ontvluchten om te ontspannen en te picknicken. Het meisje tikte met haar voet op de grond. "Ik snap niet hoe je hier kunt leven. En dan ook nog met die vlooienzak van een kat" Linn sperde haar ogen wijd open. "Hoe weten je dat ik een kat heb?! Bespioneer je me soms?!" Het meisje Rolde met haar ogen. "Ja en nee, maar dat is nu niet belangrijk." "Oh, en mijn prooi verjagen is zeker wel belangrijk." "Nogmaals, ik snap niet hoe je hier kunt leven. In dat vieze krot, weinig eten." Het meisje kokhalsde. "OW, en jij bent zeker een prinses hé!" Zei Linn geïrriteerd. Even was er schrik in de ogen van het meisje te lezen. Maar ze herstelde zich snel. Linn balde haar hand tot een vuist. "Ze wist nu de zwakke plek, van haar leeftijdsgenoot" Het meisje wachtte. "Oké, het spijt me dat ik je prooi heb weggejaagd." Ze haalde een konijn tevoorschijn achter haar rug. "Hier, dan kun je ophouden met mij te beschuldigen." Ook als had Linn geleerd dat je nooit eten van vreemden moest aanpakken, ze pakte het konijn en liep haar huis binnen. Snel wierp ze een blik door het raam. Haar adem stokte "Het meisje was weg!!!" "Ze kon vast snel rennen" stelde ze zichzelf gerust. Ookal geloofde ze er geen woord van. Hongerig besefte ze dat ze alleen het konijn van het mysterieuze en brutale meisje had. Ze roosterde het snel. Toen het klaar was legde ze het op een houten bord. Even overweeg ze het om hem toch maar niet op te eten. Maar haar honger overwon alles. En ze veroberde het konijn haastig. Het smaakte goed. Plotseling begon alles om haar heen te draaien. Licht flitste als bliksemschichten om haar heen. Met een schok was het rare gevoel weer verdwenen. Ze knipperde met haar ogen. "De bureau stoel leek nu wel 100 keer zo scherp!!!" Linn trok haar neus op van een vieze stank, ze keek om zich heen. Het kwam van de prullenbak. "Rook ze dat normaal ook zo erg?" Toen ze merkte dat ze opeens veel meer bulten en ongelijke stukken in de grond voelde, besefte ze dat haar zintuigen waren verbeterd. Ze bedenkte woedend dat dit door dat meisje kwam. "Grr, was ik maar en tijger dan zou ik haar in stukken verscheuren!" Plotseling werd ze groter en haar huid veranderde een een prachtige oranje vacht met zwarte strepen. "Hoe kan dit!" Schreeuwde Linn, maar er stem klonk hele maal niet meer als een minuut geleden. Vuur kwam op haar af trippelen. "Oh, Linn heb je je weer is in de nesten gewerkt?" "Wat kun je praten?!" Riep Linn. Vuur knikte. "Ja tuurlijk, maar mensen kunnen normaal gesproken dat niet horen." Linn brulde naar het plafond. "Dat betekend dat ik geen mens meer ben." Vuur knikte weer. Ik heb zo iets maar 1 keer gezien. Linn keek hem vragend aan. "Wanneer dan?" Vuur maakte zich het gemakkelijk en krulde zijn staart keurig om zij poten. "Je moet weten dat de aarde niet de enigste wereld is en dat mensen en dieren en planten niet de enigste levende wezens zijn. Ik ben niet hier geboren. Vroeger woonde ik litten" "Litten? Ben je serieus of ben je sprookjes aan het vertellen?" Gromde Linn. Vuur keek haar verontwaardigd aan, maar ging verder. "Litten is een andere wereld dan de onze. Je kunt er alleen maar komen door een speciale poort en die speciale poort is hier vlakbij." "En dat heb je me nooit verteld!" Zei Linn. "Wist je dan dat ik kon praten." Miauwde Vuur vlak. Linn ze zweeg. Ze wist dat ze een domme opmerking had gemaakt. Vuur ging verder. "Ik woonde dus in Litten en ik verlangde altijd naar avontuur. Op een dag ben ik dus in de poort naar deze wereld gestapt. Ik wilde meteen terug het beviel me niet, maar toen kwam ik bij dit huisje en bleef ik. Ik wist dat je me nodig had en daarom bleef ik hier." Linn snoof "ga verder" "Je moet wat weten over Litten. Het is niet zo'n wereld als deze. Er leven niet echt veel mensen. Er zijn veel dieren en een paar Lits. Dat zijn wezens, die magische krachten beschikken. Iedereen heeft weer een anderen kracht. Er bestaat een oude legende waarin gezegd wordt dat er 1 iemand is of zal komen die alle krachten kan samenbundelen en oppermachtig kan worden. Diegene noemen we de Categorie:Stormharts Verhalen Categorie:Fantasie